Consumer use of mobile smart devices such as smartphones and tablets that are able to record video has increased significantly in recent years. As a consequence, more consumers are using smart devices to record video content instead of the more traditional dedicated digital photo and video camera devices.
Consumer recorded video content on mobile smart devices often suffers from user errors which typically result in poor visual and for audio quality recordings leading to consumer frustration. These user errors may occur even though the smart device is enabled with many hardware and software video recording features. Typical user errors include putting fingers over camera lens or microphone of the smart device during recording, holding smart device at an angle so the horizon is skewed, pointing the lens of the smart device directly at the sun or light source, lowering smart device prior to stopping recording, panning the smart device too quickly resulting in an abrupt change of scene, keeping the smart device recording a static scene for an excessive period of time making the video boring to watch, having objects in the focus of the smart device video recording that are too small and require zooming, objects in the focus of the smart device are moving too rapidly, smart device video recording is too shaky, sound level is too high or too variable, zoom rate is too fast or too slow and extraneous noise sources affect quality of the sound recording.